movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oogie Boogie
' Oogie Boogie' is the main antagonist of the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Ken Page. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive, and voraciously hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently the "Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. He also used to be the king of his own holiday, "Bug Day", which eventually fell out of favor, resulting in him moving to Halloween Town. He also fears Jack Skellington, as evidenced by their final confrontation when meeting face to face. This fear was a result of their first meeting, when Jack Skellington destroyed his bug minions after he attempted to transform Halloweentown into the new Bug Day. Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in eleven. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. Story When Jack tells Lock, Shock, and Barrel to keep Oogie Boogie out of his plans to bring Santa to Halloween Town, they disobey him and bring him to Oogie, who chains him up for torture while he sings his song. While Jack makes his Christmas run, Sally tries to stage a rescue attempt, but is caught by Oogie. When Jack realizes how much he messed up Christmas and how much Halloween needs him, he sets off for Oogie's Lair to free Santa and Sally, who are nearly dumped into a fiery molten pit. Jack battles the traps and torture devices of Oogie's Roulette Wheel as Oogie tries to escape. Jack manages to pull on one of his loose threads. This shreds out Oogie's colthing revealing, him to be a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking. When Jack pulls the loose thread, it causes the whole sack to fall off, and causes the bugs to fall into a fiery molten pit. One of them is stomped by Santa Claus' foot. Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Disney Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Snakes Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Trap Masters Category:Gamblers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Animals Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Bogeymen Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Revived villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Gaolers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fearmongers